In recent years, a technical development for realizing a printing without any margin in four sides with an ink jet printer has been advanced, and commercialized. The no-margin printing has been performed mainly on standard-size cut sheets such as A4, B5 (Japanese Industrial Standard, A4: 210×297 mm, B5: 182×257 mm) as objects, but the technical development of the no-margin printing has also been advanced with respect to continuous sheets such as a rolled sheet as the objects.
On the other hand, some types of printers, which print the rolled sheet, include a cutter for cutting the rolled sheet in a designated size after the printing, and automatically cut the rolled sheet after the printing.
In the meantime, there is no assumption of printing a rolled sheet, followed by automatically cutting, and outputting the printed matter with a predetermined size and without any margin, and such operation has not heretofore been performed. Therefore, there has been a demand for the operation of printing the rolled sheet, and automatically cutting the sheet, so that a standard-size printed matter having no margin is to be obtained. In this case, for the printing of the rolled sheet as the object, after different images are continuously printed on the same sheet, the sheet is cut, and separate printed matters are obtained. For this, various patterns have been considered with respect to printing modes of the continuous images and positions to be cut. Moreover, since printing results differ with the respective patterns, it is desirable to change the pattern in accordance with a purpose of printing.